Meu herói é você
by Rafa008
Summary: Uma versão diferente do filme "Battle of adventures". E se fosse Jenrya que tivesse salvado Minami, ao invés de Takato?


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Jenrya/Minami

**Música:** My Hero is you-Hayden P

**Resumo:** Uma versão diferente do filme "Battle of adventures". E se fosse Jenrya que tivesse salvado Minami, ao invés de Takato?

**Meu herói é você**

_Você sabe que eu tento ser_

_Tudo aquilo que eu posso_

_Mas há uma parte de mim_

_Que eu ainda não entendo_

_Por que eu só vejo_

_O que eu não tenho_

_Quando a minha realidade_

_Não tem coisas tão ruins_

_Sua fé tem me mostrado isso_

Era de tarde, e Jenrya estava na praia de Okinawa, com Kai, o primo de seu amigo Takato. A família de Takato havia insistido para que o garoto tirasse algumas férias, e convidaram Jenrya para ir junto. Kai havia pescado alguns peixes e agora os assava, enquanto Takato ia com Guilmon dar uma volta e Jenrya sentou-se em uma rocha que havia ali, com Terriermon pendurado em sue ombro. O sol estava bem quente, e até que Jenrya estava gostando de passar suas férias naquela ilha, para variar um pouco, longe dos computadores e videogames. Ele fitava o mar tranqüilo, quando viu algo de estranho acontecendo. O moreno se levantou da rocha, se aproximando da beira da água, para olhar melhor.

Jenrya-O que é aquilo?

Longe, no alto-mar, uma garota de sua idade, que era tudo o que ele podia ver, estava em cima de um Jet-ski rosa, fugindo de um enorme Digimon aquático, que lembrava uma serpente marinha. Ela tinha intenção de vir em sua direção, para a areia, mas o Digimon desviava seu caminho, impedindo-a. Senão fizessem alguma coisa, ela ia ser pega...

Terriermon-Jenrya!

Jenrya-Certo!

Kai pegou uma lancha que havia ali e os dois garotos embarcaram, enquanto Terriermon nadava atrás. Kai dirigiu a lancha até chegarem garota, que acabou caindo do Jet-ski, ao fazer uma curva para desviar do Digimon. Jenrya não pensou duas vezes e pulou da lancha, mergulhado atrás da garota. Havia muitas coisas bonitas e coloridas debaixo da água, mas o moreno não tinha tempo de ver-las. Ele mergulhou até conseguir pegar-la em seus braços. O Digimon marinho foi em sua direção, mas Terriermon e Guilmon aparecerem e o atacaram, enquanto o garoto nadava com a menina até a superfície, colocando-a na lancha com a ajuda de Kai, e depois subindo. Na praia, Takato gritava instruções para Guilmon.

Jenrya, sem fôlego, subiu na lancha e foi ajoelhado até a menina, suas roupas encharcadas, mas aliviado de ver que estava tudo bem.

Jenrya-Que bom que conseguimos salvar-la a tempo...

Os digimons lutavam e Kai ligou o motor, para tirar-los o mais rápido dali. A menina, que agora estava deitada no colo de Jenrya, desacordada, trazia com ela uma maleta. Ela usava um vestido amarelo e tinha cabelos castanhos, presos em duas marias-chiquinhas. Mesmo naquele perigo, Jenrya corou, por estar tão perto da menina. Ela era bem bonitinha. O Digimon marinho começou a perseguir a lancha, desviando de Guilmon e Terriermon.

Kai-Que droga!

O garoto acelerou mais, enquanto Jenrya segurava a menina mais perto dele, a cabeça dela em seu peito, enquanto a água ao redor deles espirrava com a velocidade da lancha. Guilmon atirou uma bola de fogo e a lancha conseguiu chegar até a areia onde Takato os esperava. Guilmon e Terriermon os seguirem e o grupo correu pela floresta, temendo que o Digimon reaparecesse. Eles foram até a casa de Kai, onde deitaram a menina em um futon e finalmente conseguiram respirar, aliviados. Eles sentaram-se no chão e Takato pegou a maleta que eles haviam salvado com a garota, para ver algo que pudesse ajudar.

Takato-Ei Lee, é um laptop!

Jenrya se aproximou mais e Culumon, que brincava ali, acabou caindo em cima do teclado.

_Quando meu mundo enlouquece_

_Você não me deixa_

_Quando o chão fica instável_

_Você me dá esperança_

_Quando eu tento te empurrar_

_Você nunca se move, sim_

Minami virava de um lado para o outro, enquanto dormia. Em seu sonho, ela estava em cima de sua prancha de surf, quando fora pega pela tempestade e separada de seu cachorro de estimação. As ondas estavam muito fortes e separaram os dois, e ela gritava por ele, quando finalmente acordou.

Minami-Onde eu estou?

Ela sentou-se no futon, vendo que já era noite. Ao seu lado havia um senhor, que lhe entregou um copo de chá, e mais rapazes. Ela tomou um susto quando um dinossauro vermelho se aproximou dela, e o garoto de óculos de natação o afastou, dizendo que ele era bonzinho. Um garoto de ar chinês, de cabelos azuis, se ajoelhou ao seu lado, sorrindo fazendo-a corar.

Jenrya-Você esta bem?

Minami-Uhm, sim, vocês me salvaram, né? Obrigada.

Jenrya-Mas por que você estava sendo perseguida?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

Minami-Meu pai, é o criador do V-pet, ele foi seqüestrado por monstros digitais, e agora eles estão atrás de mim e do meu laptop.

Jenrya e Takato trocaram olhares.

Takato-Digimons.

Quando todos jantaram, o avô de Kai pegou um violão e começou a tocar uma melodia e Minami começou a se lembrar de seu cachorrinho de novo então ela pediu para se retirar e foi até a praia, que ficava ali na entrada. Jenrya pediu licença e então a seguiu. Do lado de fora, Minami havia calçado o tamanco e segurava seu laptop e Jenrya foi até ela.

Minami-Eu preciso ajudar o meu pai!

Ela fez menção de sair correndo, mais Jenrya a segurou pelos ombros, e estava sério.

Jenrya-Você não pode enfrentar os digimons sozinha!

A menina tinha os olhos azuis determinados.

Minami-Mas eu preciso!

Jenrya-Escuta Minami, nós todos vamos te ajudar.

Ao ver que ela havia parado de se mexer, e que não iria fugir, ele deixou seus braços caírem ao lado do corpo.

Minami-Nós vamos conseguir?

Jenrya sorrindo-É claro que vamos. Por que você não me mostra seu bichinho virtual?

_Agora quando eu começo a duvidar e_

_Você me ajuda a ver_

_Há uma força, e uma mente, e um poder em mim_

_Você acredita que não há nada que eu possa fazer_

_Meu herói é você, sim,_

_Meu herói é você_

Os dois se sentaram ali na areia que havia no meio da floresta e ela lhe passou o laptop. Ele abriu o aplicativo e um cachorrinho virtual apareceu, pulando.

Jenrya-Que gracinha. Foi seu pai eu criou?

Minami tinha o queixo apoiado nos joelhos, e agora parecia triste. Ela lhe contou sobre o cachorrinho que havia perdido em uma tempestade e que então seu pai lhe fizera um virtual, que não poderia morrer, e que digimons estavam agora atrás dela, de seu pai e do v-pet.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silencio e Jenrya tinha seu rosto iluminado pela tela do computador. Minami se levantou e andou até a beira do mar, as ondas batendo em seus tamancos e o garoto fechou o computador, se levantando e indo até seu lado.

Jenrya-Não se preocupe Minami, vamos te ajudar.

A menina havia recém conhecido ele, mas conseguia sentir-se muito bem com as palavras do moreno e timidamente sorriu.

Minami-Obrigada.

Então ela fez algo que Jenrya não esperava, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, sua bochecha roçando de leve na dele. O menino corou, mas não queria se afastar dela. Ele virou a cabeça e deu um beijo na bochecha dela e a menina arregalou os olhos, tocando de leve a bochecha e deixou a mão escorregar até o peito, onde sentia o coração batendo rápido. Eles ficaram um tempo assim, os cabelos castanhos se misturando aos azuis. Quando Kai e Takato os chamaram, ambos se separaram, corados, mas a menina pegou seu laptop e agradeceu Jenrya, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e correndo até os garotos, deixando Jenrya para trás, com um sorrio bobo no rosto.

_E eu espero que você possa ver_

_Você é tudo o que eu quero ser, ooh_


End file.
